My Faithful Clarinet
by jami2010
Summary: About a girl who loses her father but soon finds faith in a young boy at her usual beach. Will she feel the love that she did with her father ever again. Please read and review.
1. Chapter 1

My faithful Clarinet

As my fathers time came to an end it was quite impossible to be realistic. My nights in my bedroom were quiet, i heard my father attempt to move towards his water. When I hear my fathers pain it brings glass droplets to my eyes which sting every time i feel the pain he does, my eyes swell up everyday. I wish i could stop but i cant . My father meant the world to me, when we went to the beach every summer he would buy me an ice cream and make sure the iscles melted on my nose, when we played in the sea he would make my feet sink in the sand while the fish swam around my naked ankles. I could not break my routine when he passes away.

Days passed, and every day had the same quiet mist in the air, my mother never moved from my fathers bed side, she would lie there and bathe him in scented oils to keep his skin soft and silky, she would make his sheets fit in every corner so he was as comfortable as he could and the best thing she could do is make his faveourite meal everynight: freshly caught samon soaked in pepper and lemon with mothers special mix of prawn puree and cucumber slices with a hint of lemon. My mother can do many things but one is fishing, she has no patience. But for father she would do anything. That night there was no smell of salmon skin roasting in the pepper and lemon sauce, i couldn't hear him struggle for his water at the break of dawn, the place was silent. My worries ovvewelmed me,I have never entered my fathers room before the door sneaked open, my sights that i first came to was my fathers gentle face looking like a picture in his pefectly made bed on the side of the oak cabinet next to the grand bed was his water in a blue dolphin glass which reminded him of the times at the beach, and his tea, cold and waiting to be eaten. There was no movement my mother stared at my fathers hand, i looked deep into her eyes but she did not look into mine i could see her green orbs glinting as the tears began to fall, i saw misery and sorrow in her flecked pupils. My father was dead.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

My nights were colder than usual, a month passed and i had no time fore school work but everyday i would walk home in the summer breeze and visit the cremotoriam where his ashes were buried: there was a square slab of black marble cotainig the dates of his birth and departure, and behind that stood tall another black slab with gold wirting with the inscription:

_Grayham hunt_

_loving husbandand caring father_

_He will be missed._

And above the writing was a gold circle with a picture of a warm gentle man with a bright face and happiness in his glistening hazel eyes. My father.

When i reached my house on walkway avenue, my mother stood at the door waiting for me to return to comfort me with a hug and a friendly smile, she did this very often since father past. When i entered the house the stairway hung below the second floor, the dark oak had flowers spiralling around the banisters which my father and engraved , he was a true perfectionist and artist. The skill was so pleasent your heart felt like it was entwined in the flowers scent and warmth from the spring. I made my way upstairs and opened the door that belonged to my father, the bed was neatly made with a red throw over the sides, a glint shone in the right corner of my eye, i loooked over towards the shine. It was black, and long with white writing saying my fathers name, there was a note attached. I was very unsure weather to open it, i reached out held the fold broown paper it read:

_Dear rose_

_I have left this for you because it was mine as a young child, _

_i hoped this day would never come, please look after it like you are looking afetr me._

_Your mother may not of gave it to you staright away_

_she just wanted you to be safe._

_All my love, Dad x_

Tears fell down my cheeks, i heard everywherein my head like he was talking to me, i knew this was his clarinet which he had when he was a boy and he is now trusting me with it. Liek looking after him. My days became brighter after thant my fatehr had given me his music book many years ago so i started to practise and the music broke the dreary mist and mother came in watched me play. Later on that afternoon mother sat me down in the front room, i knew there wasnt much bad going to happen but i listened

''Rose your father told me just as he past away that he wants us to go back to the beachhouse on sunnyrose beach'' my mother spoke

''oh, would he really want that, i meen it wouldn't be the same?'' i asked

'' It is what he wants sweetheart''

''okay if he would agree then i would be happy to, but when?''

''We are leaving first thing tomorrow, so you need to start packing''

''okay'' and with that i left.

I packed all my faveourite clothes which i usually take, last i went the roses were in full bloom and my faveourite flowers were roses also my dad had named me by that beach. I could not let him down if he wanted me to go. That night me and my mother played my fathers faveourite sing, my mother played the piano for most of the song becaus i had only practised half of it on my clarinet. The morning cam quite fast. We packed the rover up with all our luggage and i heald the black leather case with the inscribed letters in my hands. I thought alot to myself on that journey, wheather i would meet sombody newand have a best friend preferably a girl, a boy would be nice because i am 14 and i have never had a boyfriend. But would he treat me like my father did?

R&R please i need to know wheather to carry on

Jami2010


End file.
